


Princess and the Froglamy

by dutchmoxie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Clarke isn't too amused when her best friend turns up as a frog, cursed until he's kissed by his true love. But she's the greatest wingwoman ever, and she's going to find Bellamy's true love! Though that girl may be closer than she expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and the Froglamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerLocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLocks/gifts).



She’d been through a lot with this idiot, but this was… Really fucking bonkers.

Staring down at the slimy - okay, mucusy, she’d seen the Disney movie - creature on her desk, she resisted the urge to ignore its calls. Maybe she was still sleeping. Could people start hallucinating after watching too many fantasy movies? Or was it the lack of sleep because of all the damn studying for finals she’d done? (Thank God that was over)

Either way, definitely a hallucination.

“Clarke,” the thing croaked and she just about hit the roof.

This was just not medically possible. One second she’d been looking over applications for grad school, and the next she was being accosted by a fucking talking frog. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the damn thing claimed he was her best friend.

Yes, Bellamy was stupid enough to attempt to pull a prank on her, but would he go this far? Doubtful. Seriously doubtful.

“Bellamy?” she called out into the room, pointedly not staring at the animal. “You can come out now. You’ve had your fun. I have better things to do than cleaning up fucking mucus from my desk.”

No appearance from said best friend followed her statement. So clearly he was going to make it difficult.

“I’m telling Octavia,” Clarke had to use the trump card.

“Please don’t tell my sister,” her best friend’s voice finally sounded.

Alas, it still came from the stupid frog. The very much alive frog who even moved its froggy mouth when the words came out. Either Bellamy had come into some money and he was stupid enough to use it to prank her, or this was legit.

She was almost hoping it was the former.

“What the hell happened?” she finally gave up and addressed the frog.

“I pissed off a witch,” the damn creature actually looked sheepish. “Don’t ask. I just have to kiss my true love and it’ll be over in a jiffy.”

Her life had actually turned into a fucking Disney movie. The Grimm brothers wouldn’t have given him the out. They were way more… grim.

“Don’t say jiffy,” Clarke scrunched up her face. “That’s just lame. And we need to tell Octavia. Because the sister shit worked in Frozen, so it’s gonna work now.”

Okay, so maybe she’d seen almost everything Disney ever did. Whatever, so not the point. It just meant that she had the solution and it was gonna work. Easy as fucking pie.

Oh, pie. God, she was starving.

Not the time, Clarke, not the time.

“Don’t pout at me,” she chided the frog. “I get that you don’t wanna embarrass your sister even more than you already have, but this is kind of important.”

Poor Octavia. The shit she’d seen because of stupid Bellamy and his man whore phase. That and his general idiocy and his shitty alcohol tolerance - seriously, if there was alcohol involved in the whole pissing off the witch thing, she wasn’t going to be surprised.

Clarke could drink Bellamy under the table any fucking day of the week.

“I know it’s important,” the frog croaked. “It’s just that it won’t work.”

That was bullshit. Octavia loved her big brother more than anything - he was her only family and even O’s fiance knew not to even try to get in between the Blake siblings. If true love was all that was required, Octavia Blake would solve all of their problems.

“How do you know?” Clarke raised a single eyebrow.

“The witch told me,” Frog-lamy muttered sheepishly. “Apparently she’s not a fan of Disney’s more recent movies. No loopholes. True romance only.”

That was just offensive. Seriously, what if Bellamy had been aromantic or something? They just didn’t make witches the way they used to.

“Please don’t start,” the frog actually knew her too well. “I just want to get back to normal Bellamy as soon as I possibly can. It’s impossible to read like this.”

Priorities. Excellent as usual.

Fucking nerd.

“Let’s hit the bars,” she sighed. “There’s where you usually hunt for prey.”

She took a deep breath and let the frog climb onto her shoulder. Ugh, Bellamy was so going to pay for this.

b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c/b/c

She was actually the best wingwoman ever. Bellamy was going to have to buy her a fucking award - that was how awesome she was being here.

The setup was working. Frog-lamy was up on a table, with a nice bowl of water to sit in if his webbed feet felt dry, and girls were surrounding the table, trying to figure out the trick behind all of it. If they couldn’t - and they never could, because there was no trick - they had to kiss the frog. So far, no magic, no true love.

It was kinda disappointing. But only in the she wanted her best friend to be human again way. She really didn’t want him to end up with any of these girls. They were perfectly nice, but… They were not Bellamy’s true love.

A part of her wondered if she’d think that girl was good enough. Was anyone?

Shit, that was not the point here. One of these girls just needed to be his true love, so life could go back to normal. Was there even a normal after they found out witches didn’t just exist on the pages of a Harry Potter novel? She didn’t know, but she was sure as hell going to try.

That is, if Bellamy was ever kissed by the right person. Nothing or no one seemed to do it. Not the hot redhead, or the feisty brunette, or the gorgeous girl with skin that was almost as dark as Bellamy’s hair (yes, she’d been super tempted to ask for her number). Nothing seemed to work.

Was Bellamy doomed to be a frog forever?

Okay, so statistics weren’t on their side. There were like, three billion women on the planet. There was no way that he could meet all of them. Sure, at least half of them could be eliminated because of age reasons, but still. Too many options.

And Bell made out (sort of) with a lot of those options over the course of the following week. It was starting to become somewhat of a local folk tale: the frog in the bar. Clarke lost count somewhere during day three, but she estimated the tally must have been hitting the hundreds at that point. And yet, nothing happened.

Even O had come by for a gander at the mysterious frog (on day 2) and had promptly been warned off by Clarke. She’d had to tell her - it would have been too embarrassing otherwise. Still, Octavia pecked Froglamy on his mucusy frog cheek, and Clarke held her breath.

Fucking nothing. Damn that witch.

So here they were on day 8, with Bellamy losing hope he’d regain his quote unquote “lickable human body.” If he’d been human, Clarke would have punched him - and she told him that.

But yeah, day 8 as a frog. Clarke was starting to run out of options here. She knew they couldn’t let the frog travel the world to make out with everyone. They couldn’t, right? So something had to be done. Something had to change.

Her search for the witch who’d gotten them into this mess hadn’t proved fruitful. It might have been because Clarke still knew fuck all about magic, but it was probably also because the damn witch bitch was wily.

So getting Froglamy to make out with as many girls as possible was their best chance. A few months ago, that would not have been a problem. Frog-man whore.

Clarke was just tired of it.

“I’m the best wingwoman ever,” she told Bell just one more time. “I deserve a medal for this shit. Wingwomaning a fucking frog and getting him a ton of action. I’m the best.”

The frog in question just nodded tiredly. Yeah, okay, so maybe extolling her own virtues wasn’t the right course of action at this point. Her best friend needed a little pick me up - totally understandable after having to sleep in the sink for the past week.

“Sorry, moron,” she held out a finger so he could frog fist bump her. “Raven’s been trying to track down the witch. No luck so far. I promise not to take this show on the road.”

Could frogs laugh? She’d been wondering that for the past week. It seemed as if Froglamy wanted to laugh. It was just… different.

It just wasn’t as fun to mock him if he wasn’t right next to her on the couch, pretending to be hurt by her friendly punch to his shoulder. There was so much less accidental cuddling this way - she didn’t want to risk squashing Froglamy.

“Clarke,” Bellamy sounded so very tired.

She wondered when she started to learn how to read frog body language. By now she knew exactly how he was feeling just by the way the little frog held himself - he was exhausted and sad, and she pondered if he’d given up already. She would have been sure had it not been for one single thing, one single demand.

He wanted Clarke to take a shot at making him human again, and she refused.

Only because she was terrified it would work. She loved Bellamy to death, she really did, but if this was true love… She couldn’t risk it. True love never ended like it did in the movies. And especially not for Clarke fucking Griffin.

“Bell,” she sighed and got down to his level.

“I promise not to get my mucus all over you,” he was teasing now, still with that hint of hurt feelings in his croaky voice. “Frog’s honor.”

Fuck. He’d do anything for her - time for her to return the favor.

Clarke took a deep breath and leaned in, hoping both that nothing would happen and that everything would change. She didn’t know which option she hoped for more. Change was just that terrifying to her - it never seemed to be good.

The second her lips touched his froggy ones, a shiver went through her body. She fought to keep her eyes open, but the blinding light erupting from Froglamy made that impossible. Something happened. Something real happened - which meant that she was suddenly promoted from wingwoman to true love.

What were the perks of that position?

Her eyes were still closed when she heard Bellamy groan. He still sounded hoarse, but his voice was way less croaky than it had been over the last week. That meant he was back to whatever passed for normal, right?

“You can open your eyes now,” Bellamy teased. “I’m kind of naked, but that’s nothing that you haven’t seen before.”

As much as he had a point, she just didn’t want to see the look on his face now that he realized that they had the true love thing going on. He was gonna get all sappy about it, and she couldn’t deal with sappy right now. Not in an almost empty bar at closing time, with a naked Bellamy on the floor, still curled up in an awkward froggy position.

“I’m just trying to repress some memories,” she rolled her eyes at him. “After all the bragging, I thought you were going to be a good kisser.”

There! His ego was going to make sure he’d focus on that instead of the blush that was probably coloring her cheeks. Men were so easy - but then again, the women she’d dated hadn’t been hard to figure out either.

Not that she knew anyone else as well as she did her best friend, but still.

“I demand a do-over,” Bellamy got all huffy, just as she planned.

“What are you, five?” she had to laugh.

She hadn’t known him when he was five years old - she’d been on the other side of the country toddling off and telling her mother “no” at every opportunity. She’d always been a daddy’s girl.

When she did meet Bellamy for the first time, he was already on his way to being a teenage brat, and she was just the girl who didn’t take being forced off the monkey bars lightly. He ended up with an epic nosebleed and she’d ended up in the principal’s office. It was what best friendships were made of.

“Going on thirty,” he smoothly segued. “Now, I’d like to put some clothes on before you pucker up again. I wanna do this right.”

_Oh God._

Do this right? Seriously? Was he actually going to get romantic about this? They’d had burping contests and he’d helped her wax her legs that one time. How the fuck were they ever going to be romantic with each other without it feeling like a joke?

“Stop overthinking it,” Bellamy warned.

He knew her too well. That’s why this was totally a bad idea.

“Don’t tell me you’re not thinking about all the reasons why this is a terrible idea,” she said.

“I’m not,” he actually sounded sure of himself, the asshole. “I’m just thinking that I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for a while now. If you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay. I’m just putting it out there.”

Not helping, Bellamy!

Okay, so this was the deal: she’d never dated anyone she couldn’t stand to lose. Sure, it had hurt when it ended, but she was able to move on. If Bellamy left - because she wouldn’t ever leave him - that was gonna be it. How was she going to pick up and move on from that?

She was bad with heartbreak, she’d learned that when Jake Griffin got in the accident. She could really do without another lesson.

“You fucking asshole,” she screeched. “Just putting it out there?”

Bellamy didn’t even flinch. He’d been expecting the freak out. Of course he had. Just like she knew to buy extra booze on October 1st, and how she knew not to make a fuss about his stupid hair until it reached potential mullet length. She knew him so well.

“No pressure,” he spoke to her in his stupid teacher voice - she hated that so much. “I just wanna thank you for unfrogging me. And I would like to ask you out. Somewhere that isn’t your couch.”

Yeah, they did spend a lot of time on her couch - because it was way more comfortable than his, and because hers wasn’t occupied by a horny couple (looking at you, Miller and Monty). So what?

“You’re ridiculous,” she muttered.

“I’m lucky you put up with me, I know,” he actually stuck his tongue out.

She was obviously stalling. She didn’t want to say no - she wanted to say yes - but she was scared. The usually so brave Clarke Griffin was fucking scared of this idiot who acted like a child at least half of the time and like a grandpa during the other half.

Fuck, Cupid had chosen well for her.

“Put that back unless you know what to do with it,” she rolled her eyes.

“I do know what to do with it,” he grinned. “I’ll prove it to you when I have some clothes on. Gimme that backpack.”

Yes, she’d been carrying around clothes for him just in case. There was always this thing about curses and nudity, so she kept the backpack at her side at the bar. For a situation not unlike this one.

“I’ll avert my eyes,” she promised.

“No need,” Bellamy shrugged. “It’s all yours anyway.”

What a loser. A hot loser, but a fucking loser nonetheless.

Still, she totally looked. Heros always peeked, and she damn well was the hero of this little fairytale. Bellamy was the damsel here.

He was definitely still hot. The being a frog thing hadn’t left him with gills or webbed feet - not that she was looking too closely at his feet when there was so much to look at. Damn, he really did have a lickable body.

She could get on that if she wanted. She just had to say the word - and that made her feel all kinds of powerful.

“Are you doing a reverse striptease right now?” she had to ask.

He wasn’t dressing nearly as quickly as he usually did, just throwing on clothes so that they could leave the house to go to the movies or whatever. This time he was making sure she could see every muscle moving, and it was kind of driving her crazy in a weird way.

“I’m trying to,” Bellamy admitted. “Mike’s got nothing on me. This is real magic!”

Embarrassingly enough, that was the thing that did it for her. He treated her exactly the same as he always had, teasing her about god knows what and making stupid jokes about his hot bod. Apparently this true love thing was just friendship with some added kissing - and hopefully some great sex. She could probably do that.

So she pulled him close, half dressed with his shirt dangling from one hand, and planted one on him. He was surprised at first, but he recovered quickly (atta boy) and proved that he was a good kisser after all. She felt the kiss in the very tip of her toes.

Seriously, she even did that cliche foot pop thing from the movies. This shit was good.

“Please don’t piss off any more witches,” she teased him as they broke apart to catch their breath. “I think you’re hotter as a human.”

The dork even made the ‘she thinks I’m hot’ face. He was almost blushing. It was actually cute - a word she never used when describing Bellamy. So maybe there’d be some changes because of this true love thing.

“I make no promises,” Bellamy grinned, stealing another kiss.

And they lived happily ever - fuck that. 


End file.
